<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning, Starshine by NervousAsexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373831">Good Morning, Starshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual'>NervousAsexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Yuletide Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene catches her lover up on all the local news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jolene/Narrator (Jolene)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning, Starshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_sarai/gifts">lady_sarai</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Good morning, starshine, the earth says hello!</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I went into town to see Hair (I know, I know, and it was just as terrible as you said it would be) but the funniest thing happened while I was buying popcorn. I didn't have enough money on me to pay so I wrote out a check and when the cashier asked to see my driver's license she saw the name and said, "Isn't that funny, just like in the song?" And I asked her "What song," all coy and everything, and she said "Jolene! Joelene! Please don't take my man! That song." And I told her, "That's me! I'm that Jolene!" She says, "No!" and I said "Yes!" and she asked if I ended up stealing the man or not. What was I going to tell her? I said no, I ended up getting something even better. Of course she wants to know what that is and of course I'm not going to tell her and we go back and forth while the line behind me gets longer and longer and pretty soon I missed the first ten minutes of the film! I don't think I missed much.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Hope all is well with you. Everybody went to George's to watch you when you were on Johnny Carson. Everybody was so excited, and when you started singing I wanted to stand up and point at the television and yell, "That's my girl! That's the prettiest, sweetest-sounding girl in the world and I get to kiss her all the time!" But I figured they would have run me out of town on a rail for interrupting the show and I kept my warm and fuzzies to myself. I was so proud, though. You're really something else, you know that?</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Not much of note happening here. Church's chicken roast a bust. All were smoked out by the headwinds. Preacher fought as long as possible. Unfortunately even the Lord doesn't like his cooking.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Seven teenagers caught doing scandalous things at the overlook. That's right. Seven. I'll let you draw your own conclusions.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Yesterday I tried to make a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch, but one of your songs came on the radio and I got so wrapped up that there is now a sandwich-shaped scorch mark on the frying pan. Will replace as soon as I can get into town.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tomorrow night TM is coming to visit. I'll let you know what he's up to--I know he doesn't write much. He's been complaining about static cling in his laundry but he insists line-drying is too much work. Honestly, it's like the man doesn't know how to keep house or something! I splurged and gave your grandma some money to make him one of those felted wool balls she uses. We'll see if it works or not. If not, it's fine. I always did like... sticking it to 'the man'.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>(he really is complaining, though. it's a serious concern and definitely not something I invented as the set-up to a terrible joke)</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Family sends their love. We're all excited for you to get home. I'm glad Los Angeles was everything you dreamed it would be! I wish I could be there, too. But there'll be other times. Then you can show me all the little locals-only spots you discovered, wink wink.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>No, the surprise hasn't arrived yet, at least not while I'm writing this. Here's hoping the postal service didn't decide to keep it! I'll send a letter as soon as it arrives. Are you sure you don't want to tell me what it is? Please?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>(circle one) yes    no     other</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Rats.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Speaking of mail, your grandma is sending along some cookies and all her love. I'm sure Gran-gran also sends her love. Wherever she is, I bet she's as proud of you as all the rest of us are. We all wish you were here. Can't wait to see you again!</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Well, if I want to get this letter in the mail today I should probably wrap this up. I hope the last half of your whirlwind tour is just as good as the first half, but not too good that you turn into a permanent wanderer who never wants to come home. I'll keep the homefires burning if you keep being you. I miss you, I love you, I can't live without you.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>All my love, forever and always,</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Jolene</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>P.S. In answer to your P.S.--the sundress with daisies. Why, what are <em>you </em>wearing? Wink wink.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>